There are many reasons to need and want a light in a cell phone, examples of which include finding one's way in low light conditions, finding lost keys—concerns equal to those making small flashlights so popular over the years, even as far as adding lights to key rings. Various cell phones have offered varied forms of lighting. An added concern of cell phone users are time charges. Cell phone loss and misplacements are common, as is cell phone theft, and even brief theft for making calls. As minutes of use quickly total significant dollars, customers are continually concerned about cell phone charges. The current invention offers unique solutions to these concerns.